Planning A Coo
by loveaboutyouDP
Summary: Donna is not behaving normal towards Harvey, what is the reason behind it?


It was a late Friday afternoon, Harvey was buried in his paperwork, he was so tired because the whole weak was kinda exhausting. It has always been like all these years but today he was so tired, just wanted to go home because for the past 3-4 days Donna was not behaving normally towards him, he was so clueless, he hated himself for that because for the first time he doesn't know what is his fault, he didn't had any serious confrontations with her, because fights don't last in their equation because they can not stand each other's silence but yesterday when he asked Donna about 'what happened' she just replied 'go back to sleep Harvey, you have a trial tomorrow, you need rest and we will talk about it later.

He didn't know what to say to that? because it never happened before, they are married now, it's been 8 months, they are so happy and content in their lives. It was one of the first fights they are having but he doesn't even know on what grounds. While thinking so many things at a time he didn't sleep well that night and now here he is, still busy with his paperwork, he did win today, for the first time Donna didn't send him any cute messages. She has been doing this since DA's office, they were not even in a relationship then but like always Donna didn't bother about any formality towards his best friend, she always sends these cute.funny congratulatory texts, he literally waits for her texts till now and then he leaves the courtroom with his popular Cheshire cat grin maybe because Donna made him laugh with her words, it has always been their routine and today when he was waiting for her text, he didn't receive any, so he called her back to know if she is okay, she just sounded so harsh, she didn't give him any chance of saying anything, she just said 'sorry Harvey busy right now, will call you back asap' and that made Harvey more doubtful about her behavior, she didn't sound busy though, it felt like she was just avoiding him.

Finally, when he was done for the day, he thought he should surprise her with something tonight, it's Christmas tomorrow, like always they didn't get enough time to plan an outing but now his trial is over, they are both having off for 10 days this year cause it's their 1st Christmas after marriage, they promised each other this holiday in their first night. He thought he should check on Donna if she is done for the day, they can go for a lavish dinner and celebrate tonight but when he reached her office she was already gone and she didn't even bother to let him know she went home, they practically live in the same house, it's been their ritual to leave office together after she moved in his condo. He was surprised again for her actions.

Ray was waiting downstairs like always, Harvey was so lost in a way, he didn't spot his car first, Ray came towards him, practically shouted 'Boss'.He felt sorry for his action, he just got on in his Lexus, Ray sensed Boss wasn't in a good mood, he didn't ask anything cause he didn't want to spoil his mood more.

Harvey knocked thrice, then he used his keys to get in, he wanted her to receive him with at least a warm smile, she didn't talk to him properly for 3 days, she didn't answer his calls and when she did, it felt like she was uninterested and she even left for home without asking Harvey once.

Harvey shouted impatiently where the hell are you, Donna?

He was dumbfounded because Donna was sitting in his kitchen counter with a bowl of chunky monkey and just answered him calmly"

you have keys, right? so I didn't feel the need to leave my ice cream and reach for the door".

Harvey didn't know what to say, he thought to avoid the confrontations first because he will see the end of this tonight but not now he should freshen up first.so when he started to proceed towards the bedroom, Donna shouted 'Harvey? Can you pls pass me the spoons' but she was already holding a spoon.

Harvey practically screamed "

'are you out of your mind?' what's that in your hand? Though it looks like a spoon."

"I am not a fool Harvey"

"You sure look like one now"

"This spoon is kinda dirty, it needs cleaning"

"Now come on give me one spoon from that drawer"

"I am far from it Donna, you can easily open that drawer, just get down from that counter"

"I just asked you to do one little thing ..." she was about to reach the drawer

Harvey sensed the frustration in her voice, keeping his calm he went back to that kitchen counter

"Okay okay sorry wait a minute"

The minute he opened the drawer, he felt dizzy for a second

A red little Santa suit with a cap that spells 'Hi Daddy'

Donna was hugging him from his back, he was shaking with excitement, he couldn't even believe his own eyes

He turned around, his eyes were full of tears but he was smiling

"Is it true? Is it even real Donna?"

"Yes, Harvey, you are going to be a father, I just came to know last week, I just wanted to surprise you. My pretty idiot!!!! this is why I was acting oddly in the first place, I am sorry but I didn't know any other way to surprise you "

"You scared the shit out of me Mr. Specter, you are going to get away with this because you gave me the best gift of my life" he hugged him tightly but suddenly got scared if he put so much pressure on her.

oh! I am sorry,are you alright?

You literally squzzed me with your hands ,I am perfectly alright!! Donna said flashing a big smile.

"I am so happy Donna"

"I am happy too Harvey, you just don't know how many times I thought to stop pretending and give you the news. Remember last night when you asked me 'what happened?' I practically screamed in my pillow and stopped myself."

"Yeah okay as you say", Harvey was pretending to be unhappy but he was enjoying this

"No Harvey believe me It was so tough" she gets serious with her weary eyes

Harvey took the reins and asked her sheepishly"Okay so why didn't you send me the congratulatory message, you knew I had a trial today"

Donna first came close to the counter,"See this", she was giving him her phone, she opened a draft message which she wrote just 2 minutes before he won

"So you knew I was going to win" flashing the Cheshire cat grin

"Of course, you were, you are Harvey Goddamn Specter"

"I was about to send this but then I thought my surprise would be spoiled and also I didn't get the confirmation then, I was in Hospital

What? Hospital? Donna, you are fine right? He looks so worried

Donna put her palms around his cheeks, "I am alright, the baby is fine too' I took three pregnancy test,2 were positive one was negative so I went to the hospital for the final call"

"So that's why you weren't in the firm in the afternoon and I was thinking you were punishing me"

"Punishing you? (heart eyes) for what?"

"I don't know"

"And you claim to be the best lawyer in the city"

"Hah hah so funny"

"I know it's not funny but Harvey why would I punish you, you haven't done anything"

"Well I don't know okay, it was our first fight after marriage, I didn't know how to react"

"Come here"

Harvey came closer smiling, put his hands around his waist, then slowly rubbing the belly" I missed you"

"Aren't you a big baby?"

"God now I am going to tackle two babies"

Harvey laughed while saying 'I will try to be a good boy' but Donna if I would've been a good boy , we were not going to be parents then right?

Gosh! Harvey Specter, can you shut down your gloating university already?

Harvey can not believe that love of his life is now going to be the mother of his child, so he took Donna in his arms suddenly

Donna literally squealed 'What are you doing Harvey"

He landed her in the couch, Donna knew he is going to love her as she wants now.

So?

So

we are really going to be parents?

yes we are Honey

Like they were telling each other, promising each other we are going to get through this journey just like we have always been partners in every step of our lives.

And that's how they spent the rest of their night, chattering about baby stuff, pulling each other's pigtails and of course making love.


End file.
